


Valerie Song: Hot Yoga

by Dongstar



Series: Valerie Song [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Other, cumflation, excessive cum, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar
Summary: Hyper futanari Valerie Song grabs a bite to eat before her hot yoga class. Things get out of hand.
Series: Valerie Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090226
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story started out as fanfiction for Sarkopheros’s original character Shelby Kim, but grew and grew until it took on a life of its own. If you’re familiar with Sarkopheros’s work, then you know what to expect. Hyper sized cocks, cum inflation, impossible acts of sex that defy logic sprinkled liberally with Looney-Toons style humor. Sarkopheros has been a huge inspiration to me and I hope I’ve done him proud with this tribute. If you enjoy this story and want to see more, please subscribe to my patreon https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

Valerie Song: Hot Yoga Part 1  
By Dongstar

“The great part about having nuts this big is that you don’t even need a yoga ball,” said Valerie Song, bouncing on her huge, fat nutsack to illustrate. Her balls were truly massive; easily large enough to support her comfortably in a normal sitting position. They were so huge it was easy to overlook the rest of the woman attached to them, which would be a shame because she was extremely hot. She wore no pants and her sizable bust was contained only by a bright pink sports bra. Aside from her sunglasses and Forty Niners ballcap the only other clothes she wore were a pair of black hi-top sneakers.

It was odd that her name was Valerie, because she looked more like a “Heather.” You know the Heather I’m talking about: the one unattainable girl you might have known in high school or college. The one who somehow managed to merge raw, exotic sexuality with sweet, almost fattening girl-next-door charm. Valerie was Heather grown up. She was half-Korean, half-Latina with strong, handsome features softened around the edges by her Korean heritage. Full lips and long, ink-black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her athletic figure was toned and well-muscled, but still voluptuous in all the right places. No amount of gym time seemed to diminish the size of her bodacious booty or her prominent rack, which was perky in spite of easily pushing the E or even Double-E range. Top it off with a saucy attitude and a corny sense of humor and you had a seriously dangerous combination. Her massive penis and testicles were really just the cherry on top, even though at the moment that metaphor seemed to be the other way around.

“That’s nice, ma’am, but this is a crepe restaurant!” objected the waitress, gesturing around to the outdoor seating area of “Crepes to Meet Ya!” a fashionable Creperie in downtown San Francisco.

“Well of course it is,” replied Valerie, looking over the top of her sunglasses at the row of neat little tables packed with customers enjoying a crepe brunch. “I always go out for crepes before yoga,” Valerie explained. She patted the gym bag on the ground at her side. “It gets me in the mood. The little wraps remind me of yoga mats.”

“Aren’t yoga mats square?” asked the waitress, cracking her gum and giving Valerie an impertinent look that actually came across very sexy.

“Yes,” Valerie agreed, “Which reminds me, please ask the chef to make the crepes square.” 

She paused to appraise the waitress’s figure. Thick thighs, big booty. Not too much up top, but she had a nice face and dirty blonde hair. The gum cracking was a cute quirk. She felt her hyper-fruitful sperm factories crank up production another notch as a warm ripple caressed her buttcheeks. Her nametag read “Allie.”

“The crepe pan is round,” Allie pointed out.

“I’m sure the chef can manage. This is one of the highest Yelp-rated crepe restaurants in all of San Francisco, isn’t it?” Valerie asked. “I’m assuming he knows how to make basic shapes?”

“Yeah I s’pose I can ask,” Allie sighed.

“There’s a ‘big tip’ in it for you,” Valerie made hand quotes around “big tip,” and winked.

“Why did you put ‘big tip’ in quotes?” asked the waitress.

“You’ll see,” Valerie winked again.

“Okay…. So what’ll you have?” asked the waitress, eager to move the interaction along.

Valerie glanced over the menu.

“Yes... Six banana strawberry crepes with nutella and extra whipped cream, please.”

“Extra cream, got it.”

“No I mean seriously extra cream,” Valerie purred.

“Extra cream,” Allie nodded. “Okay.”

“Like,” Valerie tried to pantomime the shape of a very cream stuffed crepe. “So much extra cream that when you reach the point where you think to yourself ‘that’s way too much cream, I’m pretty sure she couldn’t possibly want this much.’ That much? Double that.”

“And this is just for you?” asked Allie, skeptically.

“Gotta feed the beast,” Valerie gave a you know how it is gesture and slapped her gargantuan ballsack affectionately. It rumbled deeply in response.

“Ohkay… Six crepes, extra, extra, extra cream,” Allie made a note on her pad, underlining it several times for emphasis. “And for your friend here?” She gestured to the seat opposite Valerie, which was taken up by a strange looking cylindrical man in a pair of dark sunglasses.

“My ‘friend’ is my dick,” said Valerie. “And you’ll be serving him later.”

The waitress reached down and lifted the man’s sunglasses to reveal “he” was, in fact, a massive penis. She let the sunglasses fall back down to rest on the jutting ridge of a glans the size of a Christmas ham. The shaft of the behemoth dick was thicker than her thigh and, as far as Allie could tell, completely flaccid.

“So he is,” said Allie, impressed despite herself. “Well I’ll get this order in for you.”

The waitress went off inside leaving Valerie to peruse her magazine while she waited. She’d barely gotten it open when someone at another table piped up.

“Is that Cosmo: for Futas?” asked a woman in a powder blue sundress who was seated at the table on the other side of Valerie’s. She shielded her eyes from the sun and peered at Valerie. “I love that magazine!”

“Oh? Are you a futa?” Valerie asked.

“Well, no… but I love their Fashion Tips for Dicks feature!” the girl answered. “I use them on my boyfriend all the time! I swear he has the most glammed up dick in San Francisco!”

The young man sitting at the girl’s table blushed and hid behind his menu.

“Of course I have to scale things down for him somewhat,” the girl looked apologetically at her boyfriend, who retreated further behind his menu in a huff.

“It’s average-sized,” he grumbled quietly.

“Well, just watch out for their Six Tips for Bigger Balls article,” Valerie deadpanned. “Number four will blow your mind.”

As if on cue, Valerie’s yoga-ball sized nuts rumbled and swelled, raising her several inches higher.

“I believe it,” the woman gulped, her eyes went as wide as saucers as she realized what Valerie was sitting on. Her panties moistened instantly at the sight of the magnificent, bulging orbs, which were still growing before her very eyes!

“Hey, cool it, fellas,” Valerie shot her balls a dirty look and dug her heel into her left nut. It gurgled and swelled defiantly, but the growth tapered off shortly thereafter.

Valerie resumed flipping through Cosmo: for Futas. The cover featured a nicely proportioned futa smiling and posing, her fashionable white dress tented by an impressive hard-on. The cover blurb read: “Skirt Length vs. Dick Size, Finding the Perfect Proportion to Accent Your Boner.”  
The cover also promised the magazine would reveal “the Right Way to Measure Yourself for a Testicle Bra,” “Seven Mind Blowing Ways to Milk His Prostate,” and “Forty Things to Do With Your Extra Cum-Filled Condoms.”

Valerie was barely glancing at the articles inside. In truth, she was just looking for her byline. She wrote a regular feature for C:fF called “Dickgirl Diaries,” but it wasn’t in its usual spot. She still hadn’t found it by the time her crepes arrived a few minutes later.

“Six crepes with extra, extra, extra, whipped cream,” announced Allie, juggling six plates, each one capped with a jiggling crepe that had been stuffed to overflowing with whipped cream so that the cream leaked out of the holes at both ends and the whole construction looked like a mountain of crepe dough the size of a half inflated basketball.

“And the crepe wraps have been cut into square shapes,” added the waitress, wiping her brow from carrying the heavy load. “Can I get you anything else?”

“You could join me for dessert,” offered Valerie, scooping up a heaping forkful of crepe and stuffing it in her mouth. “Oh hory shrft thiff if guff. Mmmmmh!”

Valerie moaned orgasmically and licked her lips. Her hot, jizz-filled nuts began to inflate again, lifting her butt up higher until it was almost level with the top of the table. In the chair opposite, her monster cock also began to enlarge and stiffen, the sunglasses popping off its head as it swelled larger and thicker. A glob of precum the size of a tennis ball blorped from her massive slit and caught briefly on the lip of her foreskin before splattering heavily onto the ground where it steamed, exuding a fragrant aroma of sex.

“We’re ah… not ah… supposed to eat with our customers while we’re on shift,” Allie’s panties were starting to get wet. Within seconds they were gushing. Sweet sweet cunt honey drooled down the insides of her legs and soaked her socks.

‘What if I just ate you?” asked Valerie in a throaty purr and unfurling a truly impressive tongue. She twitched the tip in a come hither gesture.

The bow on the back of Allie’s apron went rigid with an audible “sproing!”and her hairband popped off the top of her head, shooting up into the sky with a slide whistle “vwheeee!” She stood slack jawed, staring at Valerie’s incredible sex organs.

At the table across from Valerie, the girl in the blue dress from earlier was rocking back and forth on her seat, tweaking her nipples and moaning softly. Her boyfriend didn’t seem to mind, as he was busily stroking his average sized boner through his pants.

“Excuse me!” an impatient customer waved his glass in Allie’s face. “I asked for a refill ten minutes ago!”

Without taking her eyes off Valerie’s throbbing rod, she took the glass from the customer and tucked it under her skirt for a few seconds. It came out practically overflowing with pussy juice. She took a toothpick umbrella out of the pouch on her apron and plopped it in the drink before thrusting it back at the impatient man.

“What, no ice?” the man complained. “Yelp is going to hear about this!”

Valerie was halfway done with her third crepe, whipped cream drooled from the edges of her overstuffed mouth.

“I kno you wamp im om fiff,” said Valerie around a mouthful of whipped cream and bananas. She swallowed loudly and let out another orgasmic moan. Christ, those crepes were good!

Every bite she took seemed to go straight to her nuts. The churning, swelling jizz globes grew larger, spreading out over the terrace and pushing up against the chair of the man sitting behind her. Passers by on the sidewalk were stopping to stare and take pictures.

“Well if you’re not going to take her up on that offer I sure am!” announced the girl in the blue dress, launching up from her seat so fast she knocked it over. She practically leapt over Valerie’s throbbing meat tower and landed face down in the table full of crepes, splattering whipped cream everywhere and coating Valerie’s entire front in crepe filling.

Valerie didn’t miss a beat. She began slurping bits of crepe off the girl’s face as the two sloppily made out across the table. They began open-mouthed kissing, their thrashing tongues lapping at each other’s’ faces like crazy horny dogs whose noses were covered in peanut butter. The girl in the blue-and-whipped-cream-dress scooped a handful of crepe and stuffed it into Valerie’s mouth, still making out with her as she did. Valerie responded by grabbing two handfuls of Blue Dress’s top and yanking downward, her muscular arms ripping the fabric like construction paper, exposing a pair of very nice, very large natural tits like the kind you would see with a user rating of 4.68 out of 5 on hugenaturaltits dot com.

Very nice. Valerie admired the girl’s bouncing rack for a few seconds, drinking in the sweet musk of trapped boobsweat and admiring the puffy, saucer-sized areolae capped with thimble-sized nips. She grabbed two handfuls of whipped cream and strawberries and smushed them forcefully into Blue Dress’s fat tits, getting the goop all up in there.

“Oh yeah,” she growled before launching her face into the ample cleavage to gobble down the feast within.

“Ahnnnnn!” Blue dress moaned, grinding her crotch against Valerie’s chest.

On the other side of the table, Valerie’s monster member had graduated from its six foot “half chub” status and begun to swell towards its full, rock hard size. Precum was flowing freely from the gaping slit, spattering on the concrete terrace by the liter and sending up a heat haze of intense musk. The other customers began clearing space as the swelling anaconda pushed over the chair it had been propped up in and started expanding across the ground. It thumped up against the bottom of the table. Blue Dress wobbled slightly before letting out a surprised “whoop!” as the force of Valerie’s erection lifted the table and everything on it several inches into the air.

Behind her, Valerie’s balls began to expand in earnest, shoving chairs and tables aside. Angry customers tried to save plates, drinks and utensils as they cleared out of the way of the ever growing boulders of flesh. Several customers whipped out their phones to draft angry reviews to post on Yelp.

“Wait for me!” Allie finally got over her indecision and jumped on top of Valerie’s nuts, landing face first with a heavy “slap!” that sent ripples over the whole heaving sack. Using the scrote-wrinkles as handholds, she scaled the boulder-sized balls and clambered to the top, where she stuffed her face between the mounds of Valerie’s ball-cleavage and motorboated the titanic testes.

“Ooh yeah that feels good!” Valerie moaned. She barely had time to register the sensation of Allie working her nuts when she felt another sensation at the distant tip of her still swelling member. It was Blue Dress’s boyfriend! The horny boy had finally cracked and latched onto the mouth of Valerie’s fuck rod. He’d stuffed his whole face into her slit and begun slurping up pre almost as fast as she could push it out. He’d taken off all his clothes and was grinding his chest earnestly against Valerie’s tree-trunk sized todger. His hard cock clearly visible flapping up and down with each stroke.

“Wow, that is pretty glam!” Valerie nodded, impressed. “The rouge on his balls really brings out the natural color of his glans, and the glitter was a nice touch.”

“Told ya,” said Blue Dress, spitting her long, crepe-coated hair out of her mouth and pulling it back before launching back into sloppy open-mouthed makeout with Valerie.

“Hey, what’s going on out here?!” Two other waitresses, a brunette and a redhead, emerged from the restaurant and put their hands on their hips in indignant disbelief as they surveyed the scene.

“Brunch, what’s it look like?” asked Valerie, grabbing a fistful of Blue Dress’s monster tit and suckling at it. Blue Dress moaned loudly and began to finger herself, her hand slurping easily into the slick opening of her gushing gooch.

“Unfff!” Valerie exclaimed. “Let me take care of that.”

Her powerful biceps bulged and she heaved Blue Dress up, dropping her on her back and spreading her legs apart. She stuffed her nose right into the woman’s rock hard thumb-length clit and plunged her girthy tongue into her desperate pussy. Blue Dress quivered all over, squirting crazily as an orgasm the size of a freight train began to build up speed inside her.

“Ooooh, ohhhnnnn… OHHHH!” Blue Dress orgasmed explosively into Valerie’s face, sending a flood of girl honey down her throat. Valerie lapped it all up and came back for more. Blue Dress came hard again and again, her eyes rolling back into her head as she lost all control of her motor skills. Her toes curled and uncurled. The cascading, swirling hurricane of ever-increasing orgasms overwhelmed the poor girl’s brain and shorted out her hormone glands. Her huge, natural tits filled instantly with milk, expanding and swelling from the internal pressure as they ballooned outwards, growing both massive and firm. Within seconds they stood out from her chest as large as basketballs. Her puffy nipples rose like mini mountains from the tips, primed with succulent milk.

“I’ll have what she’s having!” exclaimed the redheaded waitress, throwing her apron to the ground and leaping onto the table to service Valerie’s own rock-hard nipples.

“Hey! You have to clock out if you’re going on break!” the brunette objected, dashing inside and emerging ten seconds later, stark naked. “Okay, now I’m ready!”

“Clear the way!” She shouted, leaping into the fray.

Meanwhile, on the tip of Valerie’s cock, Blue Dress’s boyfriend had drunk up so much precum his belly had begun to bulge outward like he’d swallowed a volleyball! He rolled over to one side, totally stuffed and began to stroke himself off, his super glam cock looking totally on fleek despite being only average sized. His girlfriend had used eyeliner pencil to contour the bulge of his corpus spongiosum so it really stood out and looked great.

Seeing her opening, Allie let herself drop off the back of Valerie’s monster nuts and made a play for the now-available cockhead. She tugged off her pants as she went, almost tripping as she hopped on one foot, struggling to pull the cuffs past her shoes.

By the time she got to the Thanksgiving-turkey-sized glans, one of the customers had already started rubbing her chest on it. Allie shoved her out of the way in a shoulder-check that would make a rugby fullback proud and began grinding on the gargantuan head.

“Do I dare?” she asked herself, eyeing the monster cockhead that was still gushing precum at a phenomenal rate. “Could that thing really fit inside me?”

She felt so loose down there she felt she could take a Greyhound bus to the hilt, but were her eyes bigger than her snatch? Only one way to find out….

Closing her eyes and uttering a silent prayer, Allie hefted up the startlingly-hot cockhead and began to work it into her begging cooch. There was resistance at first, but she strained and pushed with all her might!

To her astonishment, the pumpkin-fat head began to slide in! It was painful at first, but in a good way, like the ache after an intense workout. She could feel her insides stretching to accommodate the monster member. Then she hit a snag: the waistband of her skirt! It was too tight to allow her belly to expand and let the massive trunk inside. She strained and put her entire weight down on the fat cockhead, arms trembling with effort. Finally, the elastic popped! A bulge appeared on her belly, the neat outline of the massive cock inside of her! Inch after inch, she forced it in until her distended belly couldn’t take any more. She’d gotten over two and a half feet inside!

Holy cow! Allie thought, her heart racing. The experience of fullness was overwhelming. It set all her nerves going haywire as every pleasure button was pressed at once.

Now it’s time to ride this beast. She began to pump up and down on the monster cock. Every inch an exploding cannonade of pleasure popping in her stretched-silly pussy.

Valerie saw what Allie was trying to do, but it was a really uncomfortable position to do it in.

“Let me help you with that,” said Valerie. She flexed a set of kegel muscles that could have lifted a suspension bridge and hoisted her entire cock into the air, throwing the table and exhausted, quivering Blue Dress aside to land softly in the arms of the two waitresses, who set her down and went back to work pleasuring Valerie’s balls and tits.

Allie screamed as she was lifted into the air. Assisted by gravity, she felt several more feet of Valerie’s colossal column plunge into her, stretching her belly to ludicrous proportions. Far from being painful, the stretching, filling sensation was intense! Allie groaned in delight.

Valerie began to rock her hips back and forth, each pump throwing Allie up and down so that the massive cock slid in and out of her as if she were a human condom.

A deep fire ignited deep within Valerie’s loins and she groaned in anticipation.

The redhead and brunette waitresses were going crazy with their tongues. They had nearly lapped up every drop of the sticky crepes from earlier and were skillfully pleasuring Valerie’s sensitive flesh.

“Gonna… gonna….” Valerie groaned. The fire and pressure inside her nuts had built to explosive proportions and she could feel it forcing its way out. Up up and up the girthy pipeline of her urethra to the tip of her gaping cumslit.

“OHHHHHHHHRRRRGH!” Valerie screamed, a deluge of boiling cum rushing up her shaft and gushing into Allie’s womb with the force of a firehose. Hot, squirming spunk slammed into Allie’s uterine walls, stretching them to capacity and then finding all-new capacities to stretch. Allie’s stomach bulged, inflating outwards at a fantastic pace, growing like a fleshy balloon. The fabric of her skirt gave only a token resistance before ripping to shreds. One by one the buttons on her blouse popped off to accommodate the swelling belly. At the same time, Allie’s own orgasm was unleashed, prompting her pussy muscles to clench with a force that boggled imagination, sealing her onto Valerie’s cock and holding her in place despite the hundreds of gallons of cum getting pumped into her every minute.

Allie’s belly was soon so large the outline of Valerie’s colossal cock was obscured completely, and it was still growing. Allie looked (and felt!) like she’d swallowed a car. The burgeoning, sperm-stuffed sphere continued to swell as Valerie’s gargantuan nuts emptied their steamy load into her loins.

It took several minutes, but gradually Valerie’s cum globes began to shrink visibly, the flow began to ebb. Twelve feet over her head, the bobbing sphere of Allie’s mammoth belly eclipsed the sun and cast the whole terrace in shadow. The belly was trembling visibly. The pressure inside: tremendous. Even the incredible holding power of Allie’s wildly clenching vagina (which had been orgasming continuously now for almost half an hour) could not hold her on Valerie’s cock any longer.

Like a balloon full of air that’s just been let free, Allie popped off the end of Valerie’s cock and rocketed into the sky on a geyser of cum that drenched everyone in a thirty foot radius. She sailed fifty feet up in the air, a human water balloon twice the size of an SUV spraying an arc of high pressure cum. She flew over the heads of startled onlookers and came down with a wet SLORTCH! In the center of a bouncy castle that had been set up two blocks away to promote Dos Equis beer. The adults-only castle collapsed and all the customers were swept out on a tidal wave of steaming jizz. In the center of the wreckage, trapped beneath a behemoth belly that nearly came up to the second story of the bar nearby, Allie gave a feeble thumbs up.

“I’m okay!” she exclaimed before collapsing into blissful, orgasmic unconsciousness.

Everyone just stared, stunned and what had just transpired. For a few moments only the splat splat splat of dripping cum wads was audible.

The redhead regained her senses first.

“I call next!” she shot her hand up into the air.

Valerie looked back at her mammoth balls. They were each still the size of Volkswagen beetles. There was plenty of spunk left in the tank.

She shrugged.

“Hop on!”

Valerie ended up launching both the waitresses this way, as well as two other customers, though none of them quite got the same distance Allie had. Luckily they all had soft landings, though the brunette waitress actually landed on the corner of the roof of a nearby building.

“Woah woah woah wooooooah!” cried the brunette as the weight in her sperm stuffed belly shifted, sending her rolling slowly over the edge of the roof. Fortunately her gut was bigger than the narrow alleyway below and she ended up getting wedged in midair between the two buildings. Cum from her overstuffed hole poured out into the alley below, drenching an unsuspecting alleycat in hot spunk.

“I’ve heard of a cum-soaked pussy, but this is ridiculous!” exclaimed the brunette.

The last guy Valerie launched barely made it over the dividing fence between the creperie and the restaurant next door.

“Awww,” said the disappointed crowd.

Her spunk supply beginning to wind down, Valerie spent a few more minutes bloating up the last couple of eager customers to the comparatively modest size of beanbag chairs. The terrace was soon crowded with the bloated bellies of groaning, but sated men and women.

Valerie’s balls and even her cock had shrunk to barely a fraction of their original size. Valerie’s dick now “only” three feet long and as thick as a two liter bottle of soda, and her low hanging testes were barely larger than basketballs.

“Let’s finish this off,” Valerie grunted, lifting the still gibbering Blue Dress girl off the ground. Blue Dress giggled and teased her milky nipples, streams of sweet milk gushing from their swollen spigots. Her breasts had ballooned to the size of watermelons by now, their size increasing every second as they filled with milk.

Valerie lifted the orgasm-zonked girl onto her yard-long prick, impaling her slick cooch easily. Basketball sized nuts tightened up to hug the heavy shaft. With a final grunt Valerie emptied her fat balls into the insensate girl’s womb, bloating it up until it looked like she’d swallowed a jumbo-beach ball.

“I hope you don’t mind taking care of quintuplets,” said Valerie to Blue Dress’s glam dick boyfriend. “Cuz your girlfriend is gonna be pregnant as shit.”

“Whaaaat? I ain’t the father! Why am I responsible?” he whined.

“Because she’s a good woman and you’re gonna love her and treat her right!” Valerie wagged a finger in Glam Dick’s face. “And you’re gonna love my babies as if they were your own, got it?”

“Y-yes, m’am,” Glam Dick put his head down and shuffled his feet.

Valerie nodded in satisfaction and lifted Blue Dress off her prick with a wet shlorping sound. Her hard on was finally beginning to soften, shrinking down to a floppy, eighteen inch anaconda. Her balls, now only the size of grapefruits, hung low and deflated around the middle of her thighs.

“Beep beep!” said Valerie’s FutaBit watch, which was basically exactly like a FitbBit but marketed to futas. Valerie was kind of a sucker for things like that. The watch alerted her that she’d just scored a personal best in cum volume.

“Man, I need to be careful not to let myself get so pent up,” Valerie surveyed the chaos. “Taking the no-fap challenge? What was I thinking! At least technically I didn’t fap.”

Valerie’s FutaBit beeped again.

“Shit!” said Valerie, reading the time. “I’m gonna be late for yoga!”

She felt around in the slushy, ankle-deep pool of cum until she found her gym bag. It popped out of the fragrant muck easily, jizz running off it like water off an oiled griddle. Valerie had coated her bag with a special hydrophobic spray she’d ordered off the TV. That spray was a lifesaver and well worth the $19.99 price tag.

She unzipped the bag and pulled out her wallet.

“Let’s see, six crepes at I’m guessing about eight bucks a crepe… plus a promised a huge tip so…” she pulled a fat wad of twenties out of her wallet and peeled off eighty bucks. The plopped them on the table where she’d been sitting, securing the cash under the rim of her plate.

“That should just about cover it.” She nodded in satisfaction and jogged off in the direction of the gym where she’d booked her yoga session.

A few minutes later, Luigi, the owner and head crepe chef of “Crepes to Meet Ya!” walked out of the restaurant and surveyed the carnage. The whole outdoor seating area had been demolished, tables and chairs crushed beneath the swollen bellies of groaning customers. Cum was splattered inches deep on every surface, the fabric awning sagged under the weight of gallons of steaming spunk, and the restaurant sign hung askew, also splattered with thick white goop.

Luigi clapped his hands to his cheeks, eyes bugging out.

“Mama mia! I’m-a ruined!” he exclaimed.

“Just wait until you read the Yelp reviews…,” said Glam Dick, scrolling through his phone with a grim expression as he tried to pull his pants up under his sloshing belly.

Luigi slapped his hands to his cheeks again as a passing trombonist played the “womp womp!” noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie Song finally arrives at her hot yoga class, only to discover it's packed! She can't contain her lust at the sight of so many butts in her face and quickly grows out of control!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed part 1 and you’re planning on enjoying this part, please check out Sarkopheros’s stories if you haven’t already. He is a huge inspiration. As per before, expect crazy proportions, impossible cum inflation, expansion and hyper themes. Please support my work on Patreon. https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996

By the time Valerie had finally showered off the layer of spunk coating her body, pulled on a blue sports bra and stuffed her fat package into a pair of yoga pants, she was very late. Yoga class had already begun and she found herself walking into an overcrowded studio that was wall to wall with plump asses bobbing in the air. Past wall to wall if you counted the reflections in the gym’s infinity mirrors. An endless sea of swaying booty as far as the eye could see.

Valerie gulped. Her eighteen inch, forearm thick cock stiffened slightly at the sight. She closed her eyes and thought about cold showers. She’d paid good money for this class and wanted to actually finish one for once.

“Come on in!” the instructor called, cheerfully. “We’ve already finished our warmups but if you can find a spot you’re welcome to join us! My name is Suzannah, but you can call me Suzan.”

Suzan was a bright-eyed, energetic young woman with long, supple limbs, narrow waist and modest but perky tits. She was dressed in a two-piece leotard/leggings combo with a window in the belly to show off her abdominal muscles. Her washboard abs were so well defined that you could have used them to play hopscotch if you were tiny enough, or grate cheese if you were into more traditional metaphors. She kept her dark hair tied up in a large bun at the back of her head.

“It’s okay. I uh... ‘warmed up’ on the way here,” said Valerie, kicking off her shoes into a huge pile by the door. She began squeezing her way around a particularly juicy caboose. She could feel the heat radiating off the pillow-sized cheeks and her cock gave another throb.

“I apologize about the lack of space,” said Suzan. “We had to merge today’s all-futa class with the Plus-Size yoga class, the Double-Plus-Size class, the Too Fat to Actually Do Yoga What Were You Thinking Class, the MILF class, the Barely Legal class, and the Living With Gigantomastia class, so it’s a little crowded today.”

Valerie’s left eye twitched slightly. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

“You don’t say.” She put on a weak smile as she sidestepped between the ample booty of a sexy mom and the taut, cherry-tomato ass of a naive co-ed who looked like she belonged in high school but whose driver’s license clearly indicated that she had turned eighteen last week.

“All the instructors had to cancel at the last minute due to them all being hugely pregnant at the same time,” the instructor continued.

“Weird I wonder how that would happen…” Valerie avoided the instructor’s eyes and continued to pick her way between the rows of voluptuous cheeks.

Eventually Valerie was able to find a spot big enough for her between a woman whose watermelon-sized boobs were practically holding her chest up off the ground by themselves, and an extreme pear-shaped woman whose broad bottom would have gotten inescapably stuck in any normal-sized chair. She unrolled her mat and took up the Downward Dog position with the rest of the class. Looking back at her legs, she could see the bulging outline of her arm-length trouser snake inching its way down towards her right knee. She did her best to will it smaller, but the insatiable serpent had a mind of its own and mockingly stretched another inch down the leg of her tights, thickening as it did so.

I’d just better not rip another pair of pants. She thought to herself. I really like these!

Beyond her bulging dick, Valerie could see the back of the head of the woman behind her. A scrumptious BBW with curves for days and a sexy muffin top that jiggled pleasurably as she tried to hold her position.

“Okay,” the instructor addressed the class in a breathy voice. “Now let’s transition from Downward Dog position to Triangle. And up!”

Valerie shifted her feet and lifted her arm up into the air. From this position she had a great view of the toned ass of the futa in front of her, a bulge the size of a softball squished between her muscular thighs.

“Unf,” Valerie bit her bottom lip. She was being assaulted by sexiness on all sides! Thank God she’d been late, she wasn’t sure she could endure a whole hour of this. Shit, she wasn’t sure she could endure another five minutes!

The next pose put her nearly nose deep in the canyon-sized asscrack of the woman to her left.

“Oops, pardon me!” the sexy forty-something giggled.

“Are you here from the MILF class or the plus-size class?” asked Valerie, trying not to think too hard about the hot slab of fuckmeat currently inching its way past her right knee.

“Neither! I’m from the futa class!” she said, cheerfully.

They shifted poses and Valerie was able to get a good look at the woman’s front. Sure enough, there was the telltale bulge of a modestly-sized cock tucked upwards into her belly.

“I don’t have to ask you what class you’re part of, though! Hoo hoo!” the big booty woman laughed. “Is that what it looks like or are you going kayaking after this?”

“Nope, kayaking is on Thursdays,” Valerie responded, grunting as she took her next pose. This one was more difficult than it should have been because it required bending her right leg. She winced as the pose put a kink in her now calf-length cock. She was beginning to sweat. Was the room getting hotter or was it just her?

“My name’s Edna, by the way,” said the juicy futa.

“Valerie. Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise! Hehe!” she had a laugh that was at once deep and girlish. It seemed to come from deep inside her plush belly.

They shifted positions again.

“Woah!” the latest pose was apparently too much for the woman with the watermelon-sized bust. The poor woman overbalanced and toppled directly onto Valerie, who found herself practically smothered beneath a gigantic pair of squishy boobs larger than her entire torso.

“Mmmmrf!” she struggled, but the bodacious boobs had her pinned. She couldn’t breathe anything but the heady scent of the busty woman’s cleavage. Down below, she felt her cock spring to full attention, lifting her entire leg straight up with it.

“Shit,” Valerie grumbled. Her troubles weren’t over: further up at the base of her groin, she felt her balls churn to life. The hyperproductive orbs began pumping out sperm at a fantastic rate in anticipation of some steamy big-boob action.

It took three women to lift the busty broad off of Valerie’s face. Suzan brought over a bottle of water which Valerie took eagerly.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine. I’m just scared I’m gonna rip out of my new yoga pants is all,” answered Valerie, gesturing at the throbbing erection that now ran the entire length of her leg. The shaft of her bulging cock was nearly as thick as the leg it was stuck to. Fat, pulsing veins as broad as Valerie’s thumb stood out like a relief map of a really veiny mountain range beneath the stretchy fabric. The head was as fat as a football, the flared mushroom ridge a good inch tall. A dark stain of fragrant precum was spreading from the tip.

“Oh well that would be a shame!” said the instructor. “I know how hard it is to find a pair of yoga pants you really like. It’s alright if you need to strip them off.”

“And do the rest of the class bare assed?” Valerie asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

“There’s only twenty-five minutes left, and we don’t mind if you go bottomless, do we girls?” Suzan asked the rest of the class, her big brown eyes sparkling.

“Ain’t got nuthin’ I ain’t seen before,” shrugged a saucy MILF with big fake tits and collagen lips.

“Well actually I haven’t seen anything like that before,” a tender young girl who’d just turned eighteen that day raised a shy hand before retreating behind a long curtain of black hair.

“Oh, well if you’re not comfortable —” Suzan began.

“B-but I want to see!” interjected the shy teen, her perky, youthful nipples tenting the spandex of her yoga singlet.

Several other teens nodded in agreement.

“Take it off!” a woman in the back of the crowd yelled.

Valerie shrugged in resignation and stripped off her yoga pants. Her monster shaft sprung up and smacked her in the face the second it was loose. Fat nuts the size (and weight) of bowling balls swung free, swaying heavily in the warm, humid air of the yoga studio.

Everyone stared, mesmerized at the twin titans dangling between Valerie’s legs, so fat they actually forced her knees apart. The instructor snapped out of her trance first and clapped her hands to get the class’s attention.

“Alright girls let’s finish strong! Back to your mats!”

The class sluggishly returned to their places and resumed posing.

Valerie grabbed one ankle and lifted her leg into the air as she bent way over to do the “Lord of the Dance” pose. She overbalanced and almost fell face first into the softball sized bulge of the futa in front of her.

“Sorry,” said Valerie, regaining her posture. She was finding it difficult to balance with so much weight now swinging freely. Her balls kicked their production up another notch and she felt the weight on her groin increase as they swelled even larger. The tip of her rock-hard cock rose up. It was almost level with the other futa’s beefy package.

“Don’t you do it…,” she whispered.

Her dick bobbed and swelled, stretching out, almost purposely toward the other futa’s nuts.

“Don’t you dare...,” Valerie growled under her breath.

Her behemoth battering ram ignored her pleas and throbbed hugely, shooting forward several inches so that the football-sized head was rubbing directly on the other futa’s package.

The other futa moaned a little but said nothing.

Valerie was sweating bullets now. How long were they going to hold this damn pose? Her leg trembled with the effort of keeping her still. She tried to lean backwards slightly but only succeeded in imparting a rocking motion to her body. The fat tip of her cockhead rubbed sensually against the other futa’s own swelling package. More precum began to bead at the tip of her gigantic cock, pitter pattering onto the mat in front of her.

“And transition!” announced the instructor.

“Thank God,” breathed Valerie.

“High lunge.”

“Ho boy,” Valerie got down on one knee and thrust her face forward. She was now inches from the other futa’s throbbing cock. She could see it straining to escape the pouch of the woman’s spandex shorts, like a fat bratwurst wrapped around a pair of tennis balls.

“Uhh, Suzan?” the futa raised her hand.

“Yes?” the instructor paused.

“I uhh, I think I’d like to go bottomless, too,” she said.

“Well uh... that’s fine,” answered Suzan.

“Me too, actually,” a busty MILF raised her hand. The entire front of her spandex was stained dark with ladycream.

Hands went up all over the classroom.

Freed from their confines, the other futa’s fat sausage now dangled temptingly before Valerie’s eyes. The futa girl’s puffy labia gleamed with girl juice and several drops escaped to mingle with the slimy puddle on the floor.

Within seconds, everyone had stripped off their pants (and, in many cases, their tops as well) so that the whole class was letting their various parts breathe. The moist scent of sex was heavy in the air now, at least half of it supplied by the ever-expanding puddle of precum that was spreading out from around Valerie’s mat. Not to mention her fragrant balls.

Valerie felt someone collide with her nuts behind her. The BBW had slipped on one of the blobs of precum that were continuously leaking from Valerie’s gaping cumslit, and fallen face first into her beanbag-chair sized scrotum. She felt them rumble and swell from the renewed stimulus.

“Wow that is… whoo… that is musky right there,” said the BBW regaining her composure.

“Yeah I’m sweating like crazy,” said Valerie. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be. It smells amazing, actually,” said the BBW. “In fact you don’t mind if I get another whiff, do you?”

“Uh.”

The BBW didn’t wait for Valerie’s response, just dove right in and began sniffing Valerie’s fat nuts, lifting the sack to her face and massaging them all over.

“Oooh…” Valerie let out a little moan. That felt pretty good.

Valerie’s hot cum factories churned and boiled with gallons of fresh cum. Every squeeze and push from the BBW sending them into a frenzy of excited growth. They began to bloat faster, visibly gaining inches every second.

“And transition,” said the instructor.

Valerie tried to follow the class, but found herself inhibited by her heavy pair of now beachball-sized nuts.

She grunted loudly as she tried to shift their ever increasing bulk.

“Is there a problem?” asked Suzan, peeking over to look at Valerie.

“Uhh, no just lemme—” she pushed on her balls. They pushed back, expanding larger. They were big enough now to reach the floor, and pumping precum like crazy through Valerie’s thigh-thick cock. Blobs of milky liquid splatted loudly onto the floor almost continuously, with larger bursts whenever Valerie or anyone else put pressure on her nuts.

“Maybe it’s time for us to switch to some ball exercises…,” said Suzan.

While the rest of the class went to the edges of the room to retrieve the yoga balls stored there, Valerie had her own. A pair of her own, actually. Each of her testes was now the size of a yoga ball by itself, still pumping out jizz like crazy and continuing to swell. Valerie could feel the gallons of sperm squirming beneath her as she sat down on one of her balls to begin the next exercise.

“Now, I want you all to roll your hips gently around like this,” Suzan demonstrated, rocking her hips back and forth on top of her ball. She had joined the class in stripping off her bottoms and a wet gleam of pussy juice was visibly dripping down the sides of the large rubber sphere.

Moans and gasps of pleasure began to erupt spontaneously around the classroom as the girls ground their aching loins into the yoga balls.

“Ooooh, unhhhhh.”

“Mmmmmnf.”

“N-now,” panted Suzan, “take your index and middle finger and insert them into your… ooooooh.”

Suzan rocked back and forth on the yoga ball, fingering herself wildly as the rest of the class followed suit. Most of the futas in the class also supplemented this by jerking their rock hard rods. Valerie looked around, shrugged and began to join in, gyrating her hips as she pleasured her aching pussy. It was difficult to pull off, as she had to reach her arm way around behind her bulging sack to do so, but her wide, hungry slit wasn’t hard to find and the sensation was well worth it.

Each rotation of Valerie’s hips brought her fat cockhead into contact with the other futa’s asscrack. A huge blob of precum blorted out, goosing the unsuspecting girl and further moistening her ladybits. She let out a loud moan.

“Now let’s try some… ahhh… partner poses. Those of you with dicks pair up with… ahhh… someone who doesn’t have a dick,” Suzan’s fingers were a blur, she was panting so heavily she could barely talk.

The class got the gist of it though, soon the futas in the group were eagerly mounting the groaning women of various ages and builds. “Downward dog” seemed to be the favored pose, but a lot of pairs (and groups) seemed to be content to make up their own.

Valerie was practically mobbed with offers from the girls around her to partner up, but it was the woman with the watermelon tits who won out.

“These seem to be just about the right size for each other,” said Watermelons, stuffing Valerie’s monster rod between her tits. Within seconds they were slick and sloppy with pre as the ultra-endowed woman began pumping her boobs up and down for a titanic titwank.

Valerie rocked in time with Watermelons’s pumping, bouncing on her boulder-sized sack and moaning in orgasmic ecstasy as the monster mammaries worked their magic.

“Anyone ever tell you this stuff tastes amazing?” asked Watermelons, slurping eagerly at Valerie’s cumslit.

“I eat a lot of pineapple, oooooh,” moaned Valerie. She could feel the fire and pressure building deep in her behemoth cum factories. Gallon upon gallon of sperm was boiling beneath her, trying to force its way up her monster shaft.

“Watch out, I’m gonna….” Valerie couldn’t finish her warning before she erupted.

“Aaaaaaaaaggghhhh!” she screamed, arching her back and curling her toes as the simultaneous cock and pussy orgasm rocked her body.

An explosion of jizz the thickness and consistency of yoghurt burst from Valerie’s cock, hitting Watermelons full in the face. She made a valiant effort to catch the explosion in her mouth, guzzling down gallons of sticky white slop, but eventually she had to turn away and gasp for air. The force of the still-blasting jizz overwhelmed her and knocked her aside, where she collapsed on the floor beneath a bloated belly big enough to support her oversized melon tits. 

Unfettered, the firehose strength stream of Valerie’s spunk now sprayed across the room, plastering dozens of women to the wall with the force of her ejaculation. Hot ropes of steaming baby batter splattered heavily against the front window.

Outside, a couple walking past clucked their tongues at the half dozen nude women pressed up against the glass by a flood of white goop.

“They put up Christmas decorations earlier every year,” the man tutted. The pair stuck up their noses and quickened their pace down the sidewalk.

Inside, it was chaos. Hot jizz flooded the room, basting the ceiling, the walls, the mirrors, the floors. Everything in an expanding cone from Valerie’s mat to the front of the studio was covered in three inches of spunk. The heat and humidity was intense. Slick bodies gleamed with sweat as the orgy resumed with increased fervor.

“Can I take that baby for a ride?” asked Edna. Her medium-sized prick was as hard as a rock, bouncing cheerfully against the plump flesh of her belly.

“Be my guest,” offered Valerie, eager to feel those bountiful cheeks slapping against her stomach.

“Wow, that is… that is warm,” said the fat-bottomed futa, caressing the massive glans. She lifted it to her face and took a hearty sniff of the heady musk. “Oh wow…”

She began to stroke her own dick, her balls tightening with excitement. Beneath her shaft, her plump pussy was positively pouring with juice.

“How am I supposed to get this beast inside me?” she asked. “It’s practically bigger than I am!”

“Let me warm you up a bit first,” said Valerie. “Lay back.”  
Edna allowed Valerie to lower her gently backwards onto a mat. There was a soft slurping sound as her head and shoulders were partially submerged in the hot white ooze coating the ground.

Valerie kissed Edna tenderly between her ample breasts, then started moving downwards, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest and the soft curves of her plump stomach until she reached the woman’s pulsing cock. It may not have been big, but it was very sweet, and stiff as a board. Valerie was easily able to wrap her plush lips around the eager shaft.

“Oh my God…” Edna Squirmed. “Why can’t my husband suck cock like you?”

Valerie didn’t answer, but continued to swirl her dextrous tongue around the cherry-sized cockhead and suck powerfully on the turgid shaft. With one hand, she cupped Edna’s balls, massaging them, working them between her palm and fingertips. Edna moaned and rubbed her legs. This was the best head she’d ever gotten in her life!

Every time Edna felt like she might climax, Valerie anticipated and eased off, keeping her on the edge for what felt like an eternity. When the voluptuous futa finally did blow her load, it was the largest wad she’d ever shot! The force of orgasm hit her like a sledgehammer and she let out throaty grunt. Valerie’s cheeks bulged as the blast of sperm hit her in the back of the throat. She swallowed it in one gulp.

“Mmmh,” Valerie licked her lips. “Now that’s taken care of, let’s see about your other parts.”

“Unhhhh.” Edna writhed, tweaking her nipples between her thumb and forefingers. She spread her legs wide to give Valerie access to her hungry, eager snatch.

Valerie worked the opening first, swirling her girthy tongue around the lips until they were parting all on their own. Then she plunged in, slurping at the hot juices which flowed like water down her chin and over her nose. Edna’s balls bounced on Val’s forehead as she pumped her hips in rhythm with the waves of pleasure washing over her body.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Edna panted, her heart was racing. Valerie’s tongue seemed miles long, filling her every crevice. It was longer than her husband’s cock! And so much more nimble besides!

“RAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Edna’s whole body buckled, toes curling, legs spasming. The orgasm that finally exploded through Edna’s body almost made her black out. Her pussy gaped, gushing with sweet honey that soaked Valerie’s face and chest. It seemed to go on forever. Valerie’s talented tongue found her pleasure buttons and kept mashing them. Every time one nerve cluster was exhausted, she moved on to a new goldmine of ecstasy. The crest of each wave of orgasm seemed to build higher and higher inside of Edna until she could barely perceive anything except the overwhelming signals of bliss exploding out of her vagina. The sound of roaring wind filled her ears and stars danced in front of her eyes. By the time Valerie withdrew an eternity later, her whole body was jelly.

Drinking down all that snizz honey had really worked up Valerie’s libido. Her churning, boiling balls swelled behind her in anticipation, bloating back up to the size of yoga balls and then beyond. She was vaguely aware that several other girls has begun rubbing themselves on their rippling surface, grinding themselves into furious orgasm on the fleshy orbs. The friction excited them further, prompting them to swell faster and fuller.

“Now that you’re limbered up, I think this might finally fit…,” said Val, taking her monster shaft in both hands and positioning the football-sized head so that the wide cumslit was rubbing the lips of her sloppy fur burger.

The monster cockhead was so large it visibly distended Edna’s belly as it pushed inside, the lips quivered as they slurped around the flared mushroom ridge of the glans, then stretched impossibly wide to admit the thigh-thick, veiny shaft. Inch after inch entered the plump woman, pushing its way up to the cervix and crushing it. Edna moaned in what should have been pain, but she’d never felt an ache so good!

The titanic tool was too big to fit inside her entirely, but Valerie managed to push in a good eighteen inches before the resistance was too great for her to continue. Then she began to stroke.  
Slowly at first, but with increasing speed, Valerie pumped her monster log into Edna’s belly, the outline of the glans clearly visible as it rampaged through her insides.

Edna screamed. She’d never felt so intensely full before! Every inch of herself seemed to be wrapped around Val’s gargantuan cock. An orgasm that dwarfed the ones she’d just experienced from Val’s tongue detonated at the center of her womb and she let out another howl of pleasure. It was unbearable to be fucked so good! Valerie fucked her for hours. Days? Weeks?

In objective time it was only twenty minutes, but Edna’s perception of time was so saturated by pleasure there was no way she could tell. She measured time in orgasms, not hours, and as far as she was concerned it was the bicentennial.

Valerie’s bloated nuts couldn’t wait any more. They towered behind her, swollen nearly to the height of the ceiling. They clenched, squeezing hard and Valerie felt the explosion of hot cum surging up her heaving shaft.

The first blast hit the back of Edna’s womb like a 747. A surge of thick spooge big enough to fill a bathtub pumped into Edna’s body. Her stomach swelled, ballooning outward in a turgid sphere. Valerie shot another mind-blowing load and the spherical belly doubled in size. Edna’s belly button popped out from the force of the pressure. She looked eighteen months pregnant with a full-grown rhinoceros. Thick, steaming cum erupted from the seal around Val’s thrusting shaft, splattering her face and arms. The pressure eventually forced her out and she withdrew, shaft coated in spunk, still ejactulating wildly. Heavy ropes of jizz as thick as sausages basted Edna’s bloated body, leaving her looking like some sort of iced muffin.

Val collapsed backwards onto her balls. They were still larger than beanbags and they supported her weight easily.

“Whooo,” she breathed. “That was intense.”

Suzannah’s face appeared above her.

“Class isn’t over yet!” she said. “Finish strong!”

Years of instructing yoga left Suzannah limber enough to mount Val’s flesh pillar without needing Edna’s lengthy warmup. She threw her leg over and impaled herself on the fat shaft, sliding onto it easily.

“Jesus fuck your abs feel amazing from the inside!” grunted Val. She could feel every ridge of Suzan’s abdominal muscles bumpa bumpa bumpa against the flared mushroom of her glans with every long stroke.

Suzan howled with pleasure as she pumped her legs, impossible lengths of Val’s fat, veiny cock vanishing into the instructor’s incredible elastic cooch. Bumpa bumba bumpa went her six pack, vibrating Val’s shaft and setting off fireworks of pleasure all up and down her dong.

Val could only hold out for a few minutes against Suzan’s assault. She felt her balls gurgle and tighten again, readying another bathtub-flooding load.

“Hrrrngh!” Valerie’s spine bucked and she thrashed. Hot cum surged through her gaping cockslit, gushing gallons of heavy cream directly into Suzan’s midsection.

Suzan’s stomach bulged, but her incredible abs tensed and she resisted the bloating pressure.

“Hurgh!” Suzan grunted, her eyes bulging with the effort of keeping her stomach muscles clenched against the firehose-strength onslaught of Val’s orgasm. Jets of high-pressure cum blasted out around Val’s pulsing cock. The pressure backup swelled her shaft, it bulged outward, the new thickness forcing Suzan’s legs apart and spreading her elastic labia to their limits. She screamed as orgasm tore through her, but still she didn’t unclench her abs.

“Suzan, what are you doing?” groaned Val. “You gotta let me cum!”

“Never! It took me years to build a core this fabulous!”

“You fool! You’ll destroy us both!” Valerie yelled. She looked back at her trembling nuts. Arm-thick veins stood out all over as the colossal spheres began to swell again with the backflow of cum.

“Oh dear,” said Val. Her monster nuts towered over her now. They reached the ceiling and began to press outward, squashed between the ceiling tiles and the floor. A teakettle whistle of building pressure whined in Val’s ears.

A hundred gallons per minute worth of spunk had to go somewhere, and the streams jetting out of Suzan’s pussy weren’t relieving the pressure fast enough. Suzan felt a tremor run through her entire body as gallon after gallon of hot futa chowder slammed into the inside of her womb with the force of a crashing tide. She might have held off the first blast of spunk, but Valerie came again and the second load was ten times bigger than the first.

With an audible “CRACK!” Suzan felt her spiritual Chakras break open, the surging tidal wave of cum had found an outlet at last. The pressure in her belly vanished to be replaced by a new, impossible pressure in her chest.

“H-how?” Suzan boggled as her tits began to swell. No longer the muscular, half-tennis ball bumps she had spent her whole life sculpting, her boobs were suddenly bloating to the size of basketballs! No, beachballs! No, yoga balls! No, weather balloons! She couldn’t keep up. Every second seemed to add pounds and inches of mass to her epically swelling mammaries. 

Val suddenly found herself buried under an avalanche of titflesh as Suzan’s rapidly expanding bosom closed the gap between their bodies and smothered Valerie's face. She felt nipples the size of traffic cones slam into her balls, prompting another explosive orgasm.

Suzan’s incredible abs put up a valiant fight, but Val’s balls were angry and they were much, much bigger. With a slurping Gloosh, gloosh gloooosh! Suzan’s stomach exploded outwards as her womb was stretched like a water balloon hooked up to a firehose. A wall of bellyflesh slammed into Val’s face, pushing Suzan’s half-ton breasts aside and bulging up into the ceiling.

“Wooaaaaaah!” Suzan windmilled her arms as the force of her expanding belly pushed her over backwards, flinging her feet up into the air. She popped off the end of Val’s cock with a loud SHLURP! A geyser of cum erupted from her distended snatch, which gaped wide enough to admit a soccer ball without touching the sides.

The rest of the class was a blur of bloating bellies and spraying cum. Val was suckled, fucked, massaged and milked until every BBW, Double BBW, Ultra BBW, MILF, Teen, Futa and Impossibly Busty Babe had been bloated to five times their size at least. She fucked mouths, pussies, asses, tits. Some intrepid women actually went back for seconds, guzzling cum down their throats or up their ass if there was no room left in their wombs.

A wall of rotund, jiggling bellies pressed up against the front windows of the now impossibly-packed yoga studio. Every inch of space was taken up by moaning, cum stuffed spheres that used to be women. Val found herself crammed against the back wall, unable to move or breathe as she was crushed under the weight of hundreds of tons of satisfied women.

“I always wanted to die this way,” gasped Val, struggling to breathe.  
Suddenly, the pressure released! A tremor ran through the mass of bloated bodies as Val heard a muffled crack reverberate through the fifty foot wall of flesh. The front window had given way!

Dozens of sperm-packed women tumbled out of the yoga studio into the street, crushing cars and rolling over hapless pedestrians.

“I thought people took yoga classes to lose weight!” yelled a man running for his life, Indiana Jones style, as a busty MILF with huge fake tits and a belly the size of a pickup truck rolled after him.

Valerie finally climbed out of the cavern of swollen bellies, blinking in the sunlight. Her depleted nuts had shrunk back down to the size of grapefruit and her flaccid cock dangled limply between her knees. Rivulets of thick, steamy spooge flowed out around Val’s ankles as a swimming pool’s worth of her cum drained out into the street below. 

Her FutaBit watch beeped, alerting her to another personal best in cum volume.

“Two personal bests in one day! Alright!” said Val, smiling as she disengaged the alarm. She hefted her trusty gym bag over one shoulder (its surface still remarkably devoid of cum thanks to its hydrophobic coating) and lifted her leg to climb over the shattered lip of the windowsill.

“Val! Val!” someone called.

She looked around. Edna’s face bobbed just above eye level, her body resting buoyantly on top of a gargantuanly packed stomach.

“Oh hi, Edna!” Val smiled.

“I gotta say, that was the best yoga class I ever had!” she smiled. “Though boy is my husband gonna be surprised when he picks me up, ho ho!”

“Thanks! I’m sure he’ll love the new you.”

“Hey, we should exchange numbers!”

“Sure!” Val smiled and dug in her gym bag for a pen and sticky notes. She scribbled down her digits and stuck the note to the front of Edna’s round belly.

“Thanks!” said Edna. “Will I see you in class next week?”

“Actually, Edna,” Val surveyed the scene. Dozens of bloated women were still rolling off into the distance, spewing cum from their stuffed and gaping holes so that the whole block looked like it had hosted a real life game of Splatoon with only white paint.

“I think I’m gonna stick to kayaking.”

Valerie stepped out of the obliterated yoga studio and headed off to the parking lot.

Twenty minutes later, Roger Jones pulled up in his battered station wagon to pick up his wife. His eyes bugged out when he surveyed the incredible scene. Flashing ambulance lights reflected off glistening, house-sized bellies as orange-clad city workers used snow shovels to push wads of cum out of the street. A flatbed truck loaded down with rotund, moaning women pulled away from the building while a team of EMTs heaved to load up another one which had just arrived.

“Hi honey,” Edna Jones waggled her fingers sheepishly, bouncing on her car-sized, spherical stomach on the back of the flatbed.

“Mama mia!” Roger Jones’s eyes bugged out and he slapped his hands to his cheeks.

“You’re-a telling me!” said Luigi the crepe restaurant owner, standing next to him. “I’m-a married to her!”

Luigi jerked his thumb in the direction of Suzan. The yoga instructor’s distended flesh filled half the studio. The only visible parts of her were a pair of tits the size of small mountains capped by gargantuan, pink nipples bigger than traffic cones, squeezed between the floor and ceiling of the studio.

Roger Jones gaped in shock, his hat popping off the top of his head and zooming into the air.

“Womp womp!” played a passing trombonist.


End file.
